


Cat-Dragons

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Lisanna and Natsu discuss whether Happy's favorite animal could be possible.





	Cat-Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Lisanna curls Happy’s tail around her finger, smiling as he burrows deeper into her lap. A discarded fish skeleton sits mere inches away, freshly stripped of its meat. Everyone can get as loud as they want. Happy will sleep through it. 

“Poor thing is tuckered out,” she coos. “I see he never became the dragon we thought we were raising. My brother never found his parakeet either, though.”

Natsu chuckles and sets his drink aside. Did he ask, Reedus would probably still paint him as a dragon triumphant and cocky over everyone. 

“Do you know what his favorite animal is? His favorite animal is a cat-dragon, and you cannot tell him it doesnt exist. Happy gets insulted and demands to know what your favorite animal is.”

“What would a cat-dragon even look like?” Lisanna wrinkles her nose. “It could have the body of a dragon with a cat's head. It could be a dragon with cat paws.”

Natsu contemplates in silence. What would the tail situation be? Could it be a combination? Who would ever snuggle up with scaly fur, though? Furry scales? 

“I think we better take this project to Reedus,” he says. “It can be Happy’s birthday present.”

“Wouldn't he prefer fish?”

“We can do both.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a severe depressive episode, which is eating up my creativity and love towards my works in progress. I am working on those when possible, but these little drabbles are keeping me going.


End file.
